(Mon)Star Butterfly vs the forces of Evil
by LockAndKey989
Summary: Star Butterfly is the latest descendent of Queen Meteora Butterfly and has been sent to earth to live with the Diaz's to practice magic and be safe from the forces of Evil/racism. One shot.


Inspired by QueenSwitchAU post by Baby Smooth on Amino Apps.

**All characters belong to Daron Nefcy**

_Long ago, in a magical land called Mewni, many creatures of various sizes and appearances lived in harmony. But one day a group of settlers, unlike anything the Native Mewmans has ever seen, arrived on their shores, their leader wielding a wand of incredible magical power._

_The invaders were disgusted with the native Mewmans deeming them "monsters" while declaring themselves the "real" Mewmans. They drove the monsters from their land to build their own kingdom._

_For centuries Mewmans and Monsters had been enemies. Each deeming the other "evil" and trying to take land from the other for themselves. Though with the Mewmans power over magic, their victories were absolute. And monster kind suffered most._

_That is, until three hundred years ago, when the Queen of Mewni, Eclipsa the Curious married the King of Monsters, Globgor. Which was voted in favor by the Magic High Commission as a way of peacefully ending the conflict and creating better coexistence and livelihood for BOTH races. The couple was married by Chancellor Lekmet while the Queen was given away by Rhombulus and Hekapoo. The former of which was noted to have had "allergies" during the reception._

_However, Mina Loveberry, a Mewman soldier enhanced by magic from Eclipsa's mother, Solaria the Monster Carver, disapproved of the union. She and her warriors deemed the marriage a disgrace to Solarias legacy and saw the coexistence of Mewman and Monster as "ruining" Mewni. Armed, they attempted to kill Eclipsa and every monster in Mewni. But with the combined efforts of Eclipsa, Globgor and his monster army, and the commission, the evil Solarians were banished from Mewni. Forcing Mina Loveberry to flee with the worst of Mewmanity, the ones who hated monsters the most._

_The following year the king and queen gave birth to Princess Meteora Butterfly. Who in turn married prince MushyMountains and had princesses Crescenta and Dirhennia. Both of which had inherited their mothers monster genetics. As did Crescenta daughter Rhina. Rhinas daughter Celena. Celena's daughter Estrella. Estrella's daughter Comet. And Comets daughter Moon, who was just as monster as she was Mewman like those who came before her. And now, Queen Moon Butterfly is, as per tradition on the princess's fourteenth birthday, pass the royal magic wand to her own daughter..._

* * *

Moon Butterfly looked just like any Butterfly since Meteora. Very light skin with colorful cheek marks (hers were purple diamonds), her hair was a beige white, though it had been purple when she was younger. Her arms and legs turned red at the forearms and had dark stripes (though she wore gloves to cover marks on her arms that resulted from an...unfortunate use of black magic she read in her ancestor Eclipsa's chapter in the book of spells when she was younger). She also wore a long dress to conceal her tail in public. Though everyone knew she had one it was just considered appropriate.

She stood by her full-Mewman husband River, a short but strongly built man with a large blonde beard, holding the wand. Which in her hands took the form of an elegant scepter with a large diamond at the top. Today she was less than excited. It was her daughter Star's fourteenth birthday (or atleast the day that they celebrated it on) and it was tradition that she passed the magic wand to the future queen on this day. Though Moon and River both lived their daughter very much, they could not deny that Star was...reckless and irresponsible.

A perfect example being on how said princess entered the room. Star looked just like a younger version of her mother, except her hair flowed down, her cheek marks were pink hearts and she allowed her tail to be seen. And she had burst through the door riding a wild unicorn, startling the guests at the event, and forcing Moon and River to duck their heads as Star jumped off the animal in front of them while it burst through the wall over them to freedom.

Star pants excitedly and reached for the wand with childish impatience.

"Now Star, remember, this wand is not a toy." Moon pushes Star back who is still panting and trying to reach for it. "Magic can be very dangerous if used unwisely. I'm unworthy hands the universe could be destroyed!"

Star finally grabs the wand. When she does it transforms from an elegant scepter to a more "fun" looking wand. It was heart shaped. Had horns on its top like the princess and queens before them, with bat wings and a star in the middle. Star gasps at her new wand.

"Relax mom, I can handle this." Star says confidently.

About ten minutes later half the kingdom was on fire...

"Nooo! Please!" Star pleaded to her mother as the guards packed a carriage with her belongings. "Don't send me to Saint Olgas! I hear that the dean is a robot. A robot!"

"Sweetie, were not sending you there." River says calming his daughter down.

"Oh."

"Yet." Moon adds.

"We're just sending you to another dimension. A nice little planet called Earth?"

"Earth? Never heard of it." Star says.

"It doesn't have magic. So your spells won't be AS destructive." Moon says.

"But, I don't wanna leave Mewni." Star says. "Especially for some place that doesn't have magic."

"You don't have a choice Star." Moon says. "Now, there are no monsters on Mewni so you will be the only magical Monster-Mewman princess there. But Omnitraxus has located a city in this dimension where we believe you will be safest. And least judged."

Star was forced into the carriage while River called for the royal servant Yvkyne, a frog man, to open a portal. Star looked out sadly as she was entering this new world.

"Goodbye Mewni." Star says sadly.

As she does, a small, pudgy Mewman man smirked evilly in the bushes.

* * *

As Star was entering Echo Creek Academy. This school that Star was going to have to attend while she was on Earth, Star realized that her mother was right. There were no monsters here, just Mewmans, or rather Mewman looking creatures. She was going to have to learn what the inhabitants of earth are called. Through most of the other kids started as she walked bye it was more of a surprise than actual fear. There was even this one girl in a green beanie that took a picture.

Star and her family entered the "principal's office" where Star notices this weird switch on the wall as her parents talked to the principal. Bored Star decided to flip it. Star gasped as the lights suddenly turned off. She did it again, and again, and again. Then she turned to her parents and the principal who were looking at her.

"You said there was no magic on earth. This is amazing! Light. Dark. Light. Dark..."

"She's going to need someone to explain your dimension." River tells the principal.

"I know just the kid." Principal Skeeves says taking the treasure chest River used to bribe him. "Marco Diaz, straight A student, never takes chances type kid. Perfect to keep an eye on her. His family also has a history of taking in foreign exchange students so I could contact them to see if they're willing to take your daughter."

"Yes. Please do." Moon says.

* * *

Marco Diaz was walking confidently to the principal's office. He was sure he was in trouble. And he couldn't have been happier. After being known as the "safe kid" after wearing a helmet in the gym shower ONCE he's been labeled over since. It wasn't his fault the floors get slippery. But now he was sure this would bump up his image. Granted Marco was starting to think he shouldn't have asked the teacher if he needed a hall pass before leaving, but he was too excited to care.

But his confident smile was replaced by one of total shock when he saw the girl with Skeeves. If he could even call her a girl. She had pointed ears, White-ish hair with a pair of horns poking through, clawed hands and a tail. A tail!? And she was hovering over a drinking fountain like a weirdo. Marco instantly wondered WHY she was here and why Skeeves had called him.

"Marco Diaz" Skeeves says, it was just then Marco noticed he was holding a chest. "Let me introduce our new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly."

Said person takes an aggressive stance after pressing the button.

"Uh...what is she?" Marco asks leaning over to his principal.

"Oh, she's part monster apparently."

"Monster!?" Marco shouts scared.

"Hey! Don't be racist!" Star shouts turning to Marco before going back to biting at the fountain.

"I need a never take chances type to keep an eye on her, and who better than YOU the safe kid."

"What? No no, I'm a miss understood bad boy!"

"Would a miss understood bad boy be afraid of spending time with a monster?"

Marcos eyes widen

"Uh...no."

"Good! Now I'm going to get 31 flavors of ice cream!" Skeeves says before walking away.

Leaving Marco looking pale.

* * *

Marco was begrudgingly showing the monster girl around the school.

"Thanks for showing me around safe kid."

"Marco, my name is Marco. And I'm not so safe. Watch your step loose tile."

As Marco continues talking Star says "hi" to a lot of people, oblivious to their stares.

"... But anyways, where exactly are you from because i've never met anyone before with a tail." Marco asks. "And what was that about you being part monster?"

"Oh well my great-Great-Great-something Grandma married a Size-Shifter, and then my great-great-great grandma married a demon so...yeah my whole family looks like this."

"D-demon?"

"Yep. Or atleast half demon. Anyways, I'm also a magical princess from another dimension." Star says as she makes a rainbow with her wand. Which then sets fire.

Ok now Marcos has had enough.

"Well, tours over. I'm going home." Marco says as he walks away.

Then he tries to run as far away as possible from the inter-dimensional monster/demon super destructive witch-princess before he gets engulfed in flames along with the rest of the school.

"See you later!" Star calls out to her "new friend" Marco as the building burns behind her. "Wow, he must be in a hurry to go home. Hmmm. Come to think of it, I should probably introduce myself to the family that I'm going to be staying with while I'm here." Star pulls out the piece of paper she got from the principal with their name and address. "Angie and Raphael Diaz. Their name is Diaz too? Hmm, must be a common earth name."

* * *

Later that evening the same pudgy man who had been spying on Star through the bushes was now spying on her running up the stairs of the Diaz household. As a Hispanic earth boy carried up a heavy trunk surrounded by laser shooting puppies.

The man turns his nose upwards, snobbishly, and pulls out his dimensional scissors.

"Revolting." He says before jumping through.

The man returns to Mewni. In the outskirts of the forest, far away from the monsters and "monster smoochers" as his people called them, there is a small settlement of only Mewmans. True Mewmans they considered themselves for rejecting all monsters. There are children beating piniatas shaped like Star and her mother. Guards around the premises with bows and arrows ready to shoot at any monster that comes within their "oasis". And in the middle is a dark, poorly built castle. He lands in the throne room where a purple haired woman sits on a throne. A painting of Queen Solaria hanging overhead and the armors of dead Solarian warriors on the sides. Though the woman looks young, she is over three hundred years old. She had been a grown woman even when Eclipsa was a baby. But she was all twisted and filled with hate.

The man salutes her and bows.

"General Loveberry. The monster princess is in the earth dimension. Alone."

Mina Loveberry laughs.

"Excellent work Manfred. Now she is MINE!"

Mina shouts as she floats in the air and transforms into her Solarian form. Her body becomes muscular and twice as big. She is covered in blue flames and her teeth are sharper.

"I will avenge my queens bloodline by slaying the abomination! And once I have the wand I will recreate her Solarian warrior army! And together, we will rid Mewni of all monsters and monster smoochers. Make life good again for the real Mewmans! And once Mewni is ours again we will press our righteousness across the multiverse. AND THEN! Wait no the multiverse should do it. I'm coming for you princess butterfly."

* * *

Mina and her army of normal, but determined, Mewmans armed with swords and maces step through a portal on earth right behind Star Butterfly who is talking to Marco outside a mart.

"I'll, I'll find another family to stay with."

Just as Marco is feeling guilty, he notices the group accompanied by a massive floating woman behind her.

"Uh Star..."

Star turns around and sees the group of Mewman bigots. And a face all too familiar to her family.

"Hello, mud blood." Mona says in her deep Solarian voice.

"Mina! How did you know I was here?"

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. That's why I asked."

"Oh well Manfred, wait no. Get her!"

All the Mewmans charge at Star. But Marco knocks two of them back.

"What?" Mina asks shocked.

"Woah, you can fight?" Star asks Marco.

"It's called, karate." Marco guys another Mewman coming at them with a mace.

"You told me she was alone!" Mona shouts while holding Manfred's collar.

"P-please forgive me lady Mina. I simply thought-"

"Don't think! Feel!" Mina shouts throwing Manfred down. "Alright the rest of you. Focus on that earth dingus. The monster is mine!"

Mina blasts her flames at Star, but she jumps (really high) out of the way.

They fight as Marco continues fighting the Mewmans.

Mina charges are Star with just her fists. But Stars monster strength allows her to throw Mina the other way. Barely.

"Narwhal blast!" Star shouts. Narwhals go flying at Mina. She just brushed them off. "Starfish tsunami!" The waters briefly quell Monas flames, but she bursts through them. "Jellybean hallucination mist!" This briefly confused Mina. But her rage causes her to create an explosion of flames from her body. Blasting Star across the street.

"Star!" Marco shouts.

Star is lying on her bruised back on the hard cement floor covered in cracks from her landing. Then a massive foot comes pressing on her chest.

"You are weak!" Mina says pressing harder on her foot. "Once I'm through with you, I'm going to kill that earth family that agrees to watch you. And then I'm going to kill your momma. And then I will finally liberate Mewni from your kinds treachery."

Now Star gets mad. Her eyes glow green and a blast of green light blasts Mina away. Her group and Marco are shocked seeing Minas floating, smaller body floating towards them. Then they look up and see a taller, stronger looking and angrier Star glaring at them with green eyes.

"Run."

The Mewmans do just that. They grab Mina and retreat through a portal.

Star runs over and helps Marco up.

"Are you alright?" Star asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was fine. That was amazing. And what exactly happened to you?"

Star says looking up at Star who is now almost as tall as his dad and more Amazonian looking.

"Oh, uh." Star gets nervous. "Well it's this special thing my family has. Monster genes plus magic equals...soul sucking. Makes me bigger. her soul will exit my system naturally in a few days and when it does it'll go back to Mina. She'll be fine." Star slumps. "Well then I'll be going."

Star walks away. But Marco runs after her and grabs her tail.

"Wait, are those guys going to come back?"

"Yeah."

"Well…..Seems too me like you could use some back up. I want you to stay."

"Really? Hugs!" Star hugs the now much smaller Marco.

Marco honestly didn't know what had happened. A minute ago this girl terrified her. Now she had sucked a maniacs soul, grown even bigger and made him feel like he was being crushed. Yet he found himself, smiling.

"So, uh, how long did you say your going to be like this?" Marco asks.

"Until Mina's soul leaves my system." Star responds.

"Hey slow down." Marco said speeding up to catch up with her as they walk down the sidewalk. Then she just wraps her tail around his waist and carries him. "Woah."

"Alright, wild man."

Fin


End file.
